starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Clone Cadets
250px|thumb|El-Les & Bric 250px|thumb|Domino Squad in actie Clone Cadets is de eerste aflevering van Seizoen 3 van de Clone Wars. Deze aflevering speelt zich chronologisch voor Rookies af. Newsreel Clone troopers unite! As war rages across the galaxy, the Republic's clone army strives for victory against the evil forces of the Separatists. Bravery, valor, unity -- the lifeblood of victory on the battlefield and in space. It all begins on the planet Kamino, where Jedi General Shaak Ti oversees the training of clones with the help of contracted bounty hunters. Bred to be perfect soldiers, these cadets must first be subjected to intense physical and mental training before heading off to war.... Synopsis In het Tipoca City Military Education Complex hebben de vijf Clone Cadets van Domino Squad het moeilijk om hun opleiding te voltooien. Hevy, Cutup, Droidbait, Fives, and Echo kunnen onvoldoende samenwerken als een team, maar toch moeten ze dit leren als ze willen in de running blijven om een volwaardige Clone Trooper te worden. Onder het toeziend oog van de strenge instructeur Bric en Shaak Ti worden de Clones afgekeurd, al wil El-Les verzachtende omstandigheden inroepen voor hun falen tijdens de simulatie. Clone Echo volgt zijn eigen weg zonder rekening te houden met zijn teamgenoten. In de barakken komt het zelfs tot een schermutseling onder de teamgenoten die elkaar verwijten om geen bevelen op te volgen en hun eigen weg te volgen. Een aandachtig toeschouwer is Clone 99, een misvormde Clone die de onderhoud verzorgt in het complex in de Clone barakken en oefenterreinen. Shaak Ti maakt zich zorgen omwille van Domino Squad en praat met Lama Su over dit probleem. Lama Su zegt dat sinds de dood van Jango Fett het Clone DNA wordt gerokken om meer Clones te genereren. Onder toeziend oog van ARC Trooper Colt worden de Clone Cadets aan een volgende simulatie onderworpen. Bravo Squad mag als eerste THX Variable 1138 proberen en de Clones slagen met brio in hun opdracht. Daarna is het de beurt aan Domino Squad. De Clones geraken vrij ver totdat Droidbait wordt geraakt en het team de formatie opbreekt. Colt en de instructeurs grijpen in en de simulatie wordt onderbroken. Domino Squad heeft opnieuw gefaald. Instructeur El-Les blijft geloven in de sterkte van Domino Squad als ze ooit als een hecht team kunnen fungeren. Bric blijft hen nog altijd mislukkingen vinden. Shaak Ti geeft het team nog een herkansing om de test opnieuw over te doen. Maar 's nachts heeft CT-4040 een aanvaring met Bric die de Clone Cutup noemt. CT-4040, die nu ook een naam heeft, minacht Bric die in zijn ogen enkel een huurling is. Ook Hevy heeft er genoeg van en wil zijn team verlaten. Maar Clone 99 praat op Hevy in en overtuigt hem om meer aandacht voor het team te hebben in plaats van voor zichzelf. Hevy duikt net op tijd op voor de beslissende test. Domino Squad doet het uitstekend en benadert de toren met de 'vlag' maar wanneer ze de toren willen beklimmen, merken de Clones dat hun kabels niet tot hun uitrusting behoren. Bric heeft deze stiekem weggehaald en hoewel El-Les vindt dat dit niet kan, oordeelt Shaak Ti dat de vijand in de oorlog het ook niet fair speelt. De test gaat gewoon door, maar Domino Squad gaat inventief te werk. Het vuur van de Blaster Cannons wordt afgeleid terwijl de andere Clones de cannons vernietigen en via deze wapens de toren beklimmen. Domino Squad slaagt eindelijk voor de test. Bric staat verbaasd over de prestatie van het team en geeft toe dat El-Les gelijk had om in de Clones te blijven geloven. Domino Squad wordt gepromoveerd tot volwaardige Clone Troopers. Hevy schenkt zijn medaille aan Clone 99 die hem overtuigde om te blijven en zijn team te vervoegen op het moment dat het nodig was. Personages Nieuw *Commander Colt *Clone 99 *Bric *El-Les *Rancor Battalion *Bravo Squad *arc trooper commander Havoc *commander blitz Bekend *Fives *Echo *Hevy *Cutup *Droidbait *Shaak Ti - Debuut in de CW Locaties *Kamino **Tipoca City Military Education Complex Anderen *Domino Squad *THX Variable 1138 Cast *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers *Larry Brandenburg - Bric *Nolan North - El-Les *Tasia Valenza - Shaak Ti *Bob Bergen - Lama Su *Tom Kane - Narrator Achter de Schermen *In deze episode verschijnen de 'rookie' Clones uit Rookies opnieuw Bron *Clone Cadets op SW.com category:Televisie